1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locking systems for motorcycles. More particularly, the present invention relates to integrated locking systems for motorcycles that include seat locks and/or steering locks.
2. Related Art
Motorcycles are enjoying a resurgence in popularity in recent years. This resurgence is due, at least in part, to the open air feeling associated with riding a motorcycle. Of course, this feeling is directly a result of a lack of an operator compartment. Along with the enjoyment of the wind whisking by, operators are confronted with a number of problems that are exasperated by the lack of a lockable operator compartment.
For instance, motorcycles often feature a removable seat. These seats often conceal engine maintenance openings as well as storage compartments. To reduce the likelihood of theft and tampering, locks have been introduced that secure the seat to the motorcycle. The locks are often operated with keys and typically include lock cylinders that are positioned adjacent or below the seat. Also, the locks are usually located toward a rear portion of the seat.
In addition, because there is no operator compartment, motorcycles are exceedingly susceptible to being pushed by thieves. To hinder the ability to push the motorcycles, the steering mechanism can feature a lock. The lock limits or completely eliminates steering movement of the front wheel of the motorcycle. Accordingly, the motorcycle is not able to be steered while it is being pushed. This, of course, reduces the theft rate of the motorcycles. However, the steering locks are often positioned in a region of the motorcycle which leaves the locks themselves subject to substantial tampering. For instance, chisels or hacksaws can be used to break or cut the locking mechanism such that the motorcycle can once again be steered even though the operator made an effort to lock the steering mechanism.